Kyoko
by Takiko S
Summary: A young wolf hybrid, left on a road side and found by Housuke. A young boy who treasures her and gives her a name, Tsuki. But once her family is gone...What will happen to Tsuki? What will happen when she meets up with Kiba and the others?
1. Kind Hands

_**Kyoko**_

_**Prologue **_

_**Kind Hands**_

_**By: Sousou**_

"Daddy? Daddy!" A young boy yelled excited as he ran toward his broken down home, dodging certain objects that laid around the house. "Look what I found," He said happily and smiled over at a young puppy barking and pouncing around his feet as he ran.

"Huh? Well look what you've got there." The young boy's mother, Eliza said as she smiled at her young son and kneeled down a basket of dirty laundry in one arm. "Hello there," She said, her voice soft and kind as she reached a free hand out to pet the young pup.

The pup flinched, not sure to trust the hand that was reaching for her until the woman's voice flooded over her ears. Causing her to have trust, due to the tone of voice. Soft and calming like an autumn breeze. She slowly moved her head toward the woman's hand.

"There now," Eliza said with a soft smile as her hand rubbed behind the pup's ear lightly. "You look thin. Are you hungry?" She asked kindly and stood and stared down at the pup then glanced back when her husband walked out of a shed. "Dear, look what Housuke found."

Yuki, Eliza's husband and the young boy's father, stared at the pup then narrowed his eyes. "She's part wolf," He said bluntly and walked over to the pup and kneeled down as if he was going to pet her but grabbed her by the back of the neck and lifted her off the ground and stared at her. Ignoring her yelp of pain.

"Daddy? What are you doing?" Young Housuke asked concerned due to the pup's yelp.

"Where did you find this pup?" His father asked curiously as he looked at the pup closely then turned his gaze toward his son.

"She was all alone near the road toward the city, why daddy?" Housuke asked confused by the question. "Can I keep her?" He asked hopefully.

"I...I guess..." Yuki said unsure as he put the pup back down on the ground infront of his son. "Just make sure she stays out of my way and keep her out of trouble." He said and scratched the back of his head then sighed. "Better get her something to eat honey she's pretty thin." He said as he turned and looked at his wife before continuing on with his daily work around the house.

"Did you hear that girl? You get to stay with me and my family!" Housuke said excitedly as he sat down on his legs and smiled at the pup who seemed confused as she glanced from Yuki then Housuke.

_He does not trust me fully,_ The young pup thought sadly, her tail lowered showing her mood. She turned and jumped up on Housuke her paws on his chest as she licked his face affectionately. _But, at least the child does._ She thought happily.

Later that day, after the pup had ate some left overs from dinner and Housuke's father had left out of the house again. Leaving just Eliza and Housuke sitting at the table. Eliza looked over at her son and smiled then stared down at the pup lying next to his feet at the table. "What are you going to name her?" She asked curiously.

"Um, I really haven't thought about a name yet." Housuke said as he put his hand up to his chin then glanced down at the pup.

"Well let's see then..." Eliza said as she moved so she could look at the girl pup. "She's got pretty blue eyes they are almost the color of blue sky." She said and reached down and rubbed the side of the pup's face with her hand lightly.

"Thought of anything yet mom?" Housuke asked curiuosly as he stared at his mother waiting.

"Um, what do you think of Tsuki?" She asked and looked over at her son who just smiled and nodded. "Well Tsuki I guess you've got a name," Eliza said and laughed a little when the pup, now known as Tsuki, licked her hand softly.

_Tsuki? Whoa...I've got a name. _The pup though and beamed happily as she put her paws on Housuke's lap and barked.

Housuke laughed and pet Tsuki lightly. "Happy girl?" He asked then laughed once more.

"Son, I need your help out here." Yuki said as he stood at the door and stared from Tsuki to Housuke. "You can play with the pup later." He said and turned, starting to walk out.

"Her name is Tsuki daddy." Housuke said with a bright smile and jumped down from the chair, petting Tsuki one last time before running out after his father.

Tsuki whined softly as she watched the door close. She lowered her head sadly as she laid down and then stared over at Eliza when she moved, her ears perking up some.

"I guess it's just you and me girl," She said and smiled as she took the left overs and put them on one plate for Tsuki. "Here you go girl. Eat up." She said sweetly, placing the plate of left overs in front of Tsuki.

**Author Note**: Hey, well this is my first try at a Wolf's Rain fan fiction. It is probably horrible but I tried...Well please leave a review and I'll have the first chapter up soon


	2. Fellow Wolves

**Chapter One**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Get it!"

She ran hard. Her paws hurt and bled from rough terrain but she couldn't stop. The men, the humans were still after her. _Leave me alone!_ Her thoughts screamed at the men that had tracked her from the previous city.

"Hey hold on a minute,"

"What is it Hige?" A young male wolf asked as he stopped along with the rest of their small pack.

"I smell blood." He said as he sniffed the area around and then Kiba looked toward the horizon when he heard shots.

"Something is coming..." Kiba said and as he spoke he saw a dull black wolf running toward them the scent of blood growing stronger the closer the wolf got.

Without a word Hige started at a dead run toward the coming men with guns. He leapt at the two and in a few mere seconds they were lying on the ground motionless. Hige landed soundly and turned to look at the wolf he had just saved and hurried to her side when he saw her fall to her side.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked worried and kneeled down next to the wolf. "She's bleeding bad." He said and looked over her shredded body.

"She's had it rough," Toboe said as he too kneeled down near the female wolf. "Is she going to be okay?" He asked with concern when she yelped at Hige's touch.

"We need to find a shelter..." Kiba said and stared down at her noticing her cold, sky blue eyes staring up at him weakly.

"I think I saw a cave back there." Toboe said and pointed toward an old building that had fallen some time ago.

"Okay," Kiba said and nodded to Hige, turned and started toward the rubble.

"Sorry if this hurts...But I have to pick you up." Hige said as he put his hands under her and lifted her up then started running to catch up to the others. "Everything will be okay." He said and smiled down at the female.

_His eyes...They...They seem warm and kind._ She thought then faded into unconsciousness.

Kiba and the others watched as Hige walked into the rubble made cave, the young she wolf in his arms.

"She's passed out," Hige said as he laid her down then sighed.

"She's probably really weak. Those looked like some of Jagura's men." Tsume said and leaned back against the stone wall.

"Yea, I think they were." Kiba said and stared out at the blistering terrain that they were in. "I doubt we'll have any luck finding food around here..." He said before Hige spoke.

"But she's so weak she needs something..." Hige said slightly worried as he looked back at Kiba then the female wolf.

"Did she mention a name?" Tsume asked as he crossed his arms.

"No, she could barely keep her eyes open." He explained then sighed as he sat down next to her. "Maybe after some rest she'll get some of her strength back." Hige said hopefully.

"What do you say Kiba?" Tsume asked and looked over at Kiba.

"We can't just leave her here...It's not right. She needs our help." Toboe said franticly hoping his pleads helped the wolf. "I'll go look and see if I can find anything that she can eat..." He said and smiled, then ran out of the cave.

"That kid sure has energy to burn no matter what." Tsume said and chuckled a bit as he watched Toboe leave the cave in a hurry. "Well?"

"We can stay for the night...She should be back on her feet by then." Kiba said as he sat down near the mouth of the cave.

"You mean we are going to take her with us?" Tsume asked confused and stared baffled at Kiba.

"Yea, we can't just leave her behind...Toboe is right." Kiba said then sighed. "Who knows maybe she knows something that can help us..."

"Hey she's waking up..." Hige said and jumped up a bit so he could see her better. "Hey...How ya feeling?"

"Mm..." She groaned as she sat up a bit, her long black hair messy and hanging over her shoulders. She held her hand up to her eyes as if her head hurt then she slowly moved her hand to stare at Hige with her soft, cold blue eyes. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Hige and that's Tsume and Kiba." Hige said excitedly. "What's your name?" He asked curiously.

She stared at Hige for a moment then glanced back behind him at the other two and smiled. "My name is Tsuki," The girl said softly, using the hand she had, had over her eyes to brush her bangs out of her eyes.

"Hey, I couldn't...Oh she's awake." Toboe said as he entered the cave once again. "Sorry I couldn't find anything for her to eat." He said sadly and sighed.

"That's Toboe," Hige said and smiled at Tsuki as he pointed toward Toboe walking toward her.

"Hello Toboe," Her soft voice drifted through the cave then she smiled weakly. "Th-thank you for helping me." She said meekly. Her voice sort of hoarse, from lack of water.

"Ah, it was no problem." Hige said and laughed a bit as he scratched the back of his head.

Tsume just stared at the she wolf for a minute then glanced at Kiba who was kneeling down near her.

"Who were those men chasing you? And where did you come from?" Kiba asked in his usual calm toned voice as he stared at her for a moment, watching her flinch at the mention of the men who had been chasing her.

Tsuki sighed and rubbed her arm a bit trying to calm herself. "Well I don't really know who those men were, all I know is they saw me and started yelling "Wolf! Catch it!" And I had to run for my life otherwise I knew if they caught me they would have killed me." She said and kept her gaze down toward her feet sadly. "And to answer your question as to where I am from, I...I really don't remember."

All four wolves just stared at her a bit confused. How could she not remember where she was from. Aside from all the flesh wounds, starvation and dehydration aside she would be fine in a few days. With something to eat and some rest.

"I now it sounds weird but its the truth. I don't have many memories of when I was young." She said then whimpered softly as she moved some and a wound she had on her side opened a bit.

"Wait, you shouldn't be moving around Tsuki." Hige said and put his hand on her shoulder to stop her from moving around much. "Just rest. You don't have to explain everything right now, right Kiba?" He asked and stared at his friend.

Kiba stared at Tsuki for a moment then looked over at Hige and nodded. "Yea, you should rest. You seem pretty tired." He said as he stood and walked toward the mouth of the small cave. Leaving the others just staring at him a bit confused.

"O-ok," Tsuki stuttered a bit as she also watched Kiba leave the cave then sighed as she laid down and watched Hige go over to the wall of the small cave and sit down, his back against the wall.

Hige glanced up and saw Tsuki watching him and he just smiled. _She really is cute,_ He thought as he smiled at her then got comfortable and closed his eyes to get some rest himself.

**AN**: I would have updated sooner but I thought no one liked this story, lol. Well here you go chapter one, I am not sure how long it will take me to get the next chapter up so just bare with me on the time. I will have it up as soon as I can get it typed up.


End file.
